Bleach Manga Club
by CelestePlue
Summary: When the Bleach cast gets together to read Bleach...


**A/N: This is what happens when you are bored and you stare at the ceiling too long. You come up with crazy ideas. When you come up with crazy ideas, you post them for the public to see. When youpost them for the public to see, you embarrass yourself. When you embarrass yourself, you cry in a corner. Don't become bored, and get Direct TV. Oops! Wrong intro. Hehehe...**

* * *

The door to his bedroom slammed shut. The teen walked over to his desk chair, dragging his feet along the way, and dropped his exhausted form onto the spinning seat. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his neck to loosen it up.

Another crazy dinner with his family had left Ichigo with a headache. His father wouldn't sit still, Karin wouldn't stop commenting smart remarks and Yuzu continued to scold their father, though her words always fell on deaf ears. Ichigo loved his family, he really did. But sometimes, they were a little too... energetic.

"Ichigo."

Said teen slanted the raven-haired Shinigami a lazy gaze. Rukia held out a book, the cover clearly showing the word BLEACH in colorful letters. She was wearing a huge scowl and Ichigo had to wonder how the ending to the shoujo manga could make a girl so upset.

"Have you ever read this?" she asked, taking a seat on his bed.

Ichigo looked at the title again, still rubbing the kink out of his neck. "Nah. Never got the time to with the Hollows and all."

She threw the book at his head, making Ichigo cry out and shake his fist in her direction, and pulled out her cellphone, the little Chappy dangling off of the edge. Her fingers danced over the keys quickly as she dialed a number. Ichigo rubbed his now sore forehead and picked up the book off of the floor and glared at the petite Shinigami.

"You have to read it. It's practically our lives in manga form! This Kubo Tite guy knows our secret!" she shouted, putting the phone to her ear.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, idiot?"

"_I mean_ that he knows your true identity as a Shinigami, how you became one, how Ishida is a Quincy. Everything! He knows it all!" she explained as she said a quick 'hello' into the phone, jumping into a conversation with the other person.

Ichigo's mind was blank. Who was this 'Kubo Tite' and how did he find out about the Shinigami? What's more, why did he decide to create a _manga_ about his life? That counted as an invasion of privacy.

"Just make sure you get it quick, you have to read it. Call Ishida and Sado and tell them about it too. Then when you're finished, call me immediately!" Rukia hollered into the phone before ending the call. She whipped her head to Ichigo's direction to find him gaping at an open page. "Close your mouth, you're drooling."

"_How does he know what I look like?!_" the orange-haired teen shouted.

"The man is a genius," Rukia answered, crossing her arms over her small chest. "He even knows what Renji looks like. And believe me, those tattoos are _not_ easy."

Ichigo grunted and continued to read the manga. It was scary how much Kubo knew about him, right down to the near-permanent scowl. "We should have this reported to the Soul Society. If people find out about this..."

"I know," Rukia interjected, cupping her chin. "But... maybe the information falters somewhere. All we have to do is find it. It he messed up, we may be protected."

Ichigo remained silent.

"I already told Inoue to read it, and she's going to tell Ishida and Sado to do the same. Together, we can spot the mistake and protect the Shinigami!"

"So you want us to form a book club," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Not a book club! Research group!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued reading. No matter the name of whatever group Rukia was calling it, he knew that they had an enemy on their hands.

An enemy, or a really discreet stalker.

Time to find out how much Kubo Tite knew.

* * *

**A/N: Don't get me wrong, this is purely humor. It's basically going to be a Bleach manga seminar from Bleach characters POV (or a book club ^-^). I'm kinda excited, how about you? And no, I will not be doing _every_ manga chapter. Kubo can, but I can't. I'll be skipping around "discussing" the good chapters. It's a surprise because ya don't know what ya gonna get, eh? But I _will_ be going in order.**

**Leave a review why don't ya!**


End file.
